Untouchable
by chloebeale
Summary: AU fic inspired by Downton Abbey. The Coynes are a powerful aristocratic family that live in Lincolnshire, England. The family consists of the parents and their twin children, Fiona and Declan. The story begins with the arrival of Imogen Moreno, a young girl who hopes to gain employment as Fiona's maid.
1. I was enchanted to meet you

_1912, Lincolnshire, England_

Nestled in the grassy Lincolnshire countryside sat a sturdy stone home that was rather large in scale. The well-built structure made up the country house of the aristocratic Coyne family, which consisted of the Right Honourable Percy Coyne, the Earl of Spalding, and his kindhearted wife, Lady Laura, Countess of Spalding. Together they had produced two children, fraternal twins Declan and Fiona. The high ranking aristocrats had inherited the notorious Blackstrom Manor through typical ancestral means; Lord Spalding had been the single heir of his parents and inherited the manor over twenty five years ago. Sir Declan, the Lord's eighteen year old son, would soon inherit Blackstrom Manor from his father and become the reigning Lord of the household. The handsome and charming Declan Coyne had wooed and recently became engaged to one Holly Sinclair, daughter to Mary Kate Sinclair, a lower ranking noble. Declan and Holly were madly in love, and the household was merely waiting for the news of Holly's impregnation. It was bound to happen soon and many were making bets regarding the matter, even some of the household staff wagered that Holly would become pregnant before the wedding, but others steadfastly believed that the pair were waiting until their wedding night to copulate, as required by proper society.

Lady Fiona had not been pleased at the news of the engagement and it seemed things were continually getting worse for her. She had no potential suitors and no interest in marrying, which was unusual for someone her age. Then there was the matter of her lady's maid quitting on her. Her personal maid had managed to find love even though she hadn't, and now Lady Fiona was desperately seeking a new maid. For now she was sharing a maid with Holly, a nice girl named Sarah, but Lady Fiona desired her own maid and she was anxiously awaiting the butler, Thomas, to come to her with his interview candidates. He'd told her he was doing a round of interviews and would send the best to her personally to decide on.

Imogen Moreno was a lower middle class individual. She hadn't worked a day in her life, but when her father took ill, she had to begin searching for work. The ad in the paper for a lady's maid intrigued her, and so she inquired into the position immediately. She didn't have experience but she was intelligent and quick on her feet. She had no doubt that she'd learn quickly if given the chance.

That day she stood in front of the butler of Blackstrom Manor, the formal leader of the household staff, and she was dressed in her finest white dress, her hair pinned up. She spoke honestly about her life and experience, begging to be given a chance at the job. The tender butler, Thomas, agreed to let her speak with Lady Fiona, but he assured her that the final decision was the Lady's, not his. Nervously she followed him to the library, where she would be meeting her (possible) future employer. Trying to remain calm and collected, Imogen chose to stand even when offered a seat.

"Lady Fiona, this is Imogen Moreno. She's about your age and rather bright. She hasn't got any experience, but she proves to be passionate and states that she'll work hard for you." She thought she saw a twinkle in Thomas' eye when he said this, but Imogen said nothing, merely giving the Lady an anxious smile.

Fiona regarded Thomas. "Thank you, Thomas. I'll talk with her and get back to you with my decision." She said, dismissing him. He gave a slight bow before vacating the room, leaving Fiona and Imogen alone. Lady Fiona glanced up at the standing girl from her place on the small couch. "Please, sit." She could hardly argue when given an order, so Imogen dutifully took a seat next to Fiona, not quite meeting her eyes. "Tell me about yourself, then." The aristocrat prompted. The younger girl felt her cheeks pinken as she began to speak, her voice shaking a bit as she did so.

"Like he said, I'm Imogen...haven't worked a day in my life, but I need work. My dad's taken ill and it's really serious. I've got to come up with the money to take care of the medical expenses, not to mention to eat and such, since he can't work anymore." She explained clearly, her voice strengthening as she went on.

Fiona curtly nodded. "You'll be happy to know that we take care of your room and board, so that shouldn't be an issue. All your money can go toward your father and whatever else you may want or need." She paused, noticing that a particular member of Imogen's family had been unaccounted for during this interview. "And your mother?" She asked.

"My parents are...divorced." It was still a bit unusual at the time for couples to be divorced, but Fiona didn't really think anything of it. She thought, if anything, divorce was a good thing. It gave people the chance to escape the huge mistake they'd made. She wasn't much of a romantic in that sense.

"I see. How old are you, Imogen?" The Lady's tone softened, became friendlier.

This caught Imogen off guard. "S-seventeen." She stammered finally, like she had stage fright. Fiona's hand rested on her shoulder and she moved away from the unexpected contact.

"Sorry," Lady Fiona apologized, noticing Imogen's reaction to the touch. "That's great, really. I'm eighteen, my last maid was ancient. She was...boring. You seem, I don't know, more interesting at least. My age, too, we could almost be friends." She smiled brightly. Imogen returned the smile, her heart beating faster. Did this mean she was getting the job? She gazed at Fiona, as if waiting for an answer and the noble laughed. "Of course I'll give you a go, Imogen! I'd be delighted. Can't be too hard, I'm not real fussy or anything and they can train you." She announced. "I'll ring for Thomas and they'll get you acquainted, show you your quarters. I expect to see you later this evening, round time for bed."

Lady Fiona stood up and went toward the door, where they had a bell set up. She rang the bell and it would go to the downstairs, alerting the servants that someone in the family needed something. As Fiona turned back around and began to approach her again, Imogen noticed how breathtakingly beautiful the other girl was. Her dark curls hung loose at her shoulders, small freckles dotting her unusually shaped nose, her bright blue eyes the colour of lake water, and she wore a well made dress that clung nicely to her curved body. Imogen wished desperately that she'd been born into a different life, that she could look and dress like Fiona, that she could live her life only worrying about small things instead of wondering where her next meal would come from. She sighed, but tried to look happy when Lady Fiona sat back down. No, she was definitely happy, it was great she found work and everyone wanted to work in a house like this, but Imogen did sometimes get a little down about her lot in life.

"I think this is going to be wonderful, don't you?" Lady Fiona broke the silence that had settled between them. Imogen nodded vigorously, and they began chatting idly as they waited for Thomas to arrive. A few minutes passed and the gentleman had come, asking Imogen to accompany him on a tour of the manor, which would eventually lead them to the quarters, so that she could eat before the nightly duties began. The girls exchanged goodbyes and Imogen followed Thomas, eager to begin her new job. At least now she knew her father would be taken care of.


	2. Don't be afraid to jump then fall

The tour of the house seemed to drag on for ages. Imogen had never seen a dwelling so large, and it wasn't long before she had completely lost count of how many rooms there were. Thomas was an older man whose hair was peppered with grey, yet Imogen had trouble keeping up with him as he gave her the tour of the manor. She let out a breath of relief when he brought her to the staff eating area, which was essentially a cedar dinner table surrounded with two chairs on either short end and four on the others. She counted that it sat twelve, two of the seats vacant for herself and the butler. The surface of the table was covered with dishes-bowls, plates, silverware, and in the center, a large pot with a ladle sticking out the top and a plate stacked with bread.

"Everyone, could I have your attention for a moment? This is Imogen." Thomas gestured to her before continuing. "She's to be Lady Fiona's new maid." A few of the people seated at the table smiled at them. "Imogen, tonight our meal is beef stew with a side of bread. Go ahead and take a seat, get comfortable." He prodded her and she scrambled forward to the closest vacant chair. The butler took a seat of his own in the vacant chair next to her.

A rail thin ginger boy spattered with freckles approached her carrying a bowl filled to brim with beef stew. He handed it to her and then offered her a hunk of white bread.

"'Ere you go, miss." His baritone voice, which didn't fit his appearance, caused her eyes to quickly flicker to his. "I'm called Patrick, miss. Imogen is a beautiful name." Feeling a little overwhelmed and not to mention hungry, she waited to reply after she dipped her bread in the stew and took a bite.

"Thanks." She spoke to him with her mouth full of bread and felt a few pairs of eyes on her. She ignored the stares and continued to eat, seeing Patrick sit back down near her.

A stern looking woman at the far end of the table was watching Imogen closely. "How old are you, dear?" She asked loudly. All heads turned to Imogen, waiting to hear her response.

"I'm seventeen years old." Imogen answered her as she wiped the broth from her mouth.

"Really? Me too!" Patrick exclaimed, his grin widening.

"How quaint." A dark skinned, mustachioed man muttered to himself. The stern woman, who was sitting near to him and apparently heard his remark, glared at him disapprovingly.

"So, introductions are in order, aren't they? Of course dear, we aren't expecting you will remember them all on the spot. But I think we should go around the table and say our names, maybe a tidbit about ourselves." She decided to be the first to do so. "Anna Potter, please call me Mrs. Potter. All elder lower class women like us should be addressed as Mrs.," That was something Imogen already knew but she said nothing of the matter. "I've served as the housekeeper of Blackstrom Manor for the past thirty two years." Mrs. Potter's dark eyes passed over the man closest to her. She nudged him.

"Richard." The middle aged blond man said clearly. "Sir Declan's valet. I enjoy playing croquet, as a hobby." He added, his lips twitching into a small smirk. The introductions continued counterclockwise around the table.

A dusty haired female gave a slight wave of indication. "Sarah, Holly's maid. She's Sir Declan's fiancée. Er...I...like crosswords?" She offered slowly.

The woman next to her laughed jovially. She was olive skinned with dark hair and bright green eyes, probably in her late twenties or early thirties. "Jane, head housemaid." The musical tone to her voice was interesting, and Imogen noticed from her demeanor that she seemed to be kind, or to at least have a sense of humour. "Sarah's my best mate. We room together."

The plump woman sitting next to Jane cleared her throat. Her skin was pinkish in colour and her hair was bristly and red. Imogen thought that she resembled a pig-not in a mean way, it was just an observation. One she would never admit to out loud.

"You can call me Mrs. Davis. I cook all the meals 'round 'ere."

A hand shot up from beside Patrick, the ginger who had given Imogen her supper. A similar looking man with a tinge of the same ginger in his hair and a few less freckles, he spoke more slowly and adequately than the other gentleman. "I'm Steven Drake. This lug here's my brother. We're both footmen. I'm a few years older, and far more mature." He told Imogen with a laugh.

Two men and a young girl still remained on the other side of the table. The dark skinned mustachioed man was apparently called Charles and was Lord Spalding's valet, and the pale man beside him with shockingly black hair was Harold, the chauffeur. The blond girl looked about twenty one at most, her name was Cindy and she was the kitchen maid who worked closely with the cook. Imogen was honestly thankful when they were done, as she was mentally exhausted from trying to remember all their names and occupations. When they finally finished their introductions, she silently continued eating her stew, only stopping to thank Steven when he brought her a glass of cider to wash it down with. The staff then began to scatter, all getting prepared for the work ahead of them this evening. Jane stood up and made her way over to Imogen, with Sarah trailing not far behind her.

"Leave your dishes. I've got to show you to Lady Fiona's room. We'll show you what you need to do while she's at dinner. Mostly tidying up, getting her bed clothes ready, that sort of thing." She explained quickly. "Sarah's been taking care of Lady Fiona and Lady Holly both, so she'll be glad to show you the ropes if it means she's got one less lady to look after." The three of them headed upstairs and to the family's bedrooms, while the rest of the staff went on with their own business.

Meanwhile, Lady Fiona and the rest of the family were being ushered into the dining room. Dinner had been finished by Mrs. Davis and Cindy, and now the footmen were bringing out everything for the first course and setting it up on the tables. The family members were all chatting idly about the horrible news they had all recently found out about, the sinking of the Titanic.

"It really is such a shame. You'd think something like this could have been avoided somehow." The Countess was saying emphatically.

Her husband nodded along with her notion. "The papers say it was an iceberg that caused the whole mess. The ship hit it and it suffered severe damage, I guess holes and the sort. Of course, most of the women and children made it off." Most, he said, that didn't account for the hundreds of others, including the men and the lower class.

"What about the poor souls below decks?" Holly asked slowly.

"God knows they drowned. What a pity." Sir Declan responded, patting his fiancées hand as he spoke.

Out of the entire family, Lady Fiona was the most broken up about the news. She couldn't get it out of her head, couldn't stop picturing what the debacle must have been like, what with the unexpected crash, the decisions that demanded to be made about who would be rescued...the ungodly amount of people who drowned in the icy water.

"Drowning seems like such an awful way to die, and the water was bound to be freezing. I can't imagine." She shivered uncontrollably at the thought before taking a sip of her drink to reacquaint herself with her surroundings.

Sir Declan gazed at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Now, sister, don't be morbid." He chastised as he lifted his glass to his lips, raising his thick eyebrows in slight mockery of her. She was about to throw a fit at him for being so callous, but his fiancé and her best friend spoke up instead.

"Really, Declan, she has a point. Must have been terribly horrible. Not to mention dramatic...I imagine they'll make a film about it someday." She pondered wistfully, imagining what the storyline of such a film would be like.

As the conversation reached a lull, the family began to eat their dinner. Talk resumed but it was less serious in nature, and Lady Fiona allowed herself to drop out of conversation completely, hyper focused on her dinner. Really she was sneaking glances at Holly, something she had grown accustomed to doing often. Over the past few months with the loss of her lady's maid she'd been forced to spend even more time with the girl, and through it all, the late night talks and slight caresses, she began to grow increasingly more fond of her. She knew her feelings were wrong, it just wasn't right to have this attraction to another woman, but Fiona couldn't help it. She'd never felt this way about a man, and part of her was thankful for that, but the other part was afraid. What would she do when it became time to marry? It wasn't as if she and Holly could run off together, the girl not only had no idea that she fancied her, she was madly in love with Fiona's brother. It was painful watching them together yet she found herself doing so constantly. Those around her noticed, but thought she was merely jealous she did not have someone of her own. None of them would have ever guessed that Fiona Coyne, a proper English lady, was a homosexual.

When dinner had concluded, some of the family met up in the library to talk. Lady Fiona asked her brother to make her excuses, she was feeling tired. She went upstairs on her own, greeted by Imogen, her new maid, who was making her bed. She gasped when Fiona entered the room.

"Oh! They told me I'd be called for when you were ready to go up, I..." She was terrified she'd done something wrong, but a moment later she noticed the look of sadness that settled onto Lady Fiona's face and she stopped apologizing. "Are you okay, Lady Fiona? You look upset." She stepped to the other side of the bed where the lady had sat down, hoping she wasn't violating her boundaries. She was genuinely concerned.

"Yes, Imogen, I'm fine really. And don't worry, no one knew I was on my way up, you couldn't possibly have known. I'm not angry." She sighed and glanced over at the bureau filled with her clothes. "Could you help me get undressed and into my night clothes?" She asked, and Imogen nodded. It was part of her job, after all. She didn't want to rush her and that's why she hadn't said anything.

The girls stood up and Lady Fiona turned around, allowing Imogen to find the zipper of her dress. She pulled it down slowly, her fingers slightly brushing the smooth skin of Fiona's back as she did so. A blush crept to her cheeks when she brought the dress over Lady Fiona's head, seeing her in the thin slip underneath. It was only a matter of moments before that was removed too, and Imogen was pulling the nightgown over the beautiful girl's body. After she did so, Lady Fiona spun around and looked at her, an intense expression in her deep blue eyes. Her hand grazed Imogen's cheek.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly. "I suppose I should have you take my hair down, as well." Lady Fiona sashayed over to the makeup table and sat down. Her hair was complexly braided, and Imogen was worried that she couldn't do such complicated hair styles on her own. She began to take the hair apart, the dark tresses falling to Fiona's alabaster shoulders. "Ahh, that's better." She sighed happily when her hair was down, as it was much more comfortable this way. The aristocrat gazed at herself in the mirror, murmuring something about how awful she looked.

"I respectfully disagree, Lady Fiona!" Imogen called out from behind her. "You always look beautiful, but I think you look even more so like this. More natural the better, if you ask me."

For a moment she thought she was going to be chastised. "I didn't ask you." But the tone wasn't angry, it was more bemused. "Thank you, Imogen. And honestly, I'd prefer it if you'd just call me Fiona when we're alone. It feels silly you using titles with me, when we're practically the same age."

Imogen's brown eyes widened in disbelief. "I couldn't possibly-"

"I command it. I insist. Do you agree or should I release you from my service within the first few hours of you being here?" Imogen couldn't tell if Lady Fiona is being serious or not. She nodded vigorously, her heart racing. She couldn't lose her job, especially not on the very first day. What would her father think?

"I agree...Fiona." She hesitated.

Fiona smiled brightly. "Great!" She clapped her hands together and rose from the seat, making her way back over to the bed. She sat down cross legged and motioned for Imogen to join her. "Think of us as friends, Imogen. Only I'm the friend you get paid to have. Does that sound good?"

This girl was not what she expected of a noble person, not at all. "Actually, it sounds..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the door opened abruptly, Holly and her maid standing there. The noble girl took a look at them on the bed and chuckled.

"Getting acquainted, are we? Good to see you managed to get her in her bedclothes," Holly addressed Imogen before turning to Fiona. "Fi, you came up without saying goodnight. That just won't do." She spoke sternly, stepping inside. She leaned down and kissed Fiona's cheek. "Next time, say something before you disappear, alright? Goodnight, love, I'll see you in the morning." They exchanged smiles and Holly closed the door, leaving Fiona and Imogen alone again.

Fiona's hand flew to her cheek, her face beet red. Imogen regarded her with vague curiosity. Why was she blushing at a kiss on the cheek she'd received from another girl? It was certainly curious.

"I-I should like to go to sleep. You may go now." Lady Fiona's voice wavered and Imogen leaned forward, putting her hand on hers bravely. Fiona flinched.

"Sorry!" Imogen apologized immediately, pulling the offending hand away. "Are you certain you're alright? Your face has gone all..."

Fiona cut her off with a look. "Just forget about it, yes? I'm ready to go bed, I'll see you when I wake." Imogen hurried off the bed, apologizing again and bidding Lady Fiona goodnight before she scampered down the stairs to the staff's sleeping quarters. She couldn't help but replay the moment in her mind, Holly kissing Fiona's cheek and the reaction it had caused in Fiona. It certainly couldn't mean what she thought, could it...? A Lady of her stature wouldn't be involved in something so scandalous.

When she reached her room, she immediately pulled off her clothes, thankful she didn't have a roommate. She couldn't imagine sharing a room with a total stranger, changing in front of them, sleeping near them, it all seemed like a violation of privacy. Imogen put on her night clothes and got into bed, pulling the covers over her before switching off the light on the bedside table. The darkness settled into the small room and she closed her eyes, thoughts of her new employer drifting in and out of her tired mind.


	3. I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Several days passed after her initial one and Imogen easily fell into the routine of getting up with Lady Fiona, spending most of her day with her, and getting her ready for bed. Most of the other staff had loads more fee time, as their employer didn't actually want them around constantly, but Lady Fiona enjoyed Imogen's presence so much that she spent the most time with her that she could. The other staff members and even some family members had taken to calling her Lady Fiona's "pet" and though it thoroughly irritated Fiona herself, Imogen didn't pay it any mind. She knew that the teenage aristocrat considered her a friend, so that was all that mattered to her. Within days, they both began speaking pretty freely with one another.

The girls were sitting on a bench in the courtyard out by the garden and Lady Fiona was remarking on the remarkably pleasant weather.

"It's rare to have a sunny day in England." Fiona mused, her blue eyes drifting to the matching sky above.

Imogen's voice broke through her thoughts. "Well, is there anything that you'd like to do?" She suggested hopefully.

Fiona's shoulders rose and fell, paired with an audible sigh. "There isn't much to do around here." She complained.

Imogen laughed in disbelief. "Are you serious? There's all SORTS of things to do!"

"Like what?"

"Like you could teach me to play croquet, we could ride horses, play chess, read a book, climb trees, sing songs..." Imogen trailed off, noticing that Fiona was looking at her with amusement. "Lady Fiona, you need to learn how to make your own fun."

"You-" The older girl clucked disapprovingly. "I _told_ you, no titles when we're alone." She nudged Imogen and they exchanged a warm smile. Fiona felt a sudden jolt when Imogen moved to get up from the bench and her hand brushed against her leg in the process. It was an accident, but the feelings it brought were all too familiar, and without realizing it, she let out a loud gasp that caused her maid to look down at her.

"What is it?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing, everything's lovely. But there is something. Something I really need to talk to someone about." For the first time, Imogen saw Fiona look vulnerable. It took all of her self-restraint not to reach out and touch her cheek.

"Well, you know you can tell me absolutely anything in the world. I would never repeat it to a soul."

Fiona's grin returned, brighter this time as Imogen reluctantly sat back down.

"I thought so. You're like my best..." Her voice drifted off in mid sentence along with her gaze. Imogen followed the direction of her eyes and saw what it was that had captured her attention. Across the way were Sir Declan and Lady Holly, who were apparently taking a walk. They had suddenly stopped and were now kissing passionately right out in the open. Imogen swallowed hard, knowing she shouldn't watch this private exchange. Fiona turned her head, a small noise in her throat as she did so. Noticing the sudden change in Fiona's mood, Imogen's hand hesitantly found hers, hoping that this time she didn't flinch like she had the day they first met. She didn't. Instead she gave her a small, appreciative smile.

"What is it? Every time you see Lady Holly, you freeze up." Imogen had an inkling of what was going on, but she couldn't ask her outright. Even with their friendship it would be impertinent and rude. "Do you not like her?" Her voice was gentle.

Unexpectedly, Fiona began to laugh. The moment didn't seem particularly humorous to her, and Imogen tried her best to interpret what the laughter signified. But as she was trying to do so, the other girl finally answered her question. "God, I only wish that was my problem. I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that it won't change how you feel about me."

"I..."

"_Promise_." Fiona repeated more harshly.

"I-I promise. Nothing could change the way I feel-"

"Good." The noble interrupted, looking relieved. "Come with me to my room. This is a sensitive issue and I can't afford for someone to overhear." With that she shot up, glancing at the two lovers across the courtyard before beginning to walk toward the manor, Imogen hurrying at her heels. They entered the home and Fiona immediately began leading them upstairs.

"Fiona." The Countess called out from the top of the stairs, touching her daughter's shoulder. She peeked at Imogen before looking back at Fiona. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" Fiona knew it wasn't a question, her mother's mouth was thin and her tone was serious.

"Sure. Imogen, you can go ahead to my room. I'll meet you there." Fiona told the girl, causing her to instantly move past them and go to her assigned location, leaving the Countess and her daughter alone on the ivory staircase.

Her mother wore a worried expression as she pulled Fiona into her own bedroom, shutting the door behind them. She stepped forward, her eyes burning into her child's.

"I'm concerned about you, Fiona. You never leave the house, you don't have any friends, you spend all your time with that maid of yours..."

Normally she didn't argue with her mother, but the last statement she made struck a chord.

"Excuse me? That maid has a name-and she's not just a maid, she's-" Fiona gasped, her frustration coming out in ripples. "Well, to be honest, she's pretty much my only friend outside of the family, okay? Besides, I'm eighteen for god's sake, I should be able to-"

Lady Spalding chuckled mirthfully. "Listen to yourself. People in our position aren't friends with people in theirs. We employ them. They are the help, and nothing more." The Countess tried to explain. "Do you reckon Jane and I spend our time together sharing secrets and giggling like a pair of American schoolgirls? Oh, and don't you dare give me that look. You know too well that's what you have done. Don't try to deny it, either, I saw you two making merry in the courtyard." She said cuttingly. "If you have such trouble making friends, well, I will just invite some to the estate on your behalf."

Fiona had been rendered speechless by her mother's cold words. She couldn't imagine herself looking down on someone like Imogen the way her mother did. They were the same age and yes, they HAD forged a friendship against society's acceptance of what was proper, but it was by no means illegal and she wasn't going to be made to feel guilty for something that she didn't believe was wrong. There were certainly too many things that were wrong with Fiona for her to dwell on things that were as perfectly harmless as befriending a maid. Her mother acted as if she had set the town ablaze or stolen someone's horse, or something of the sort. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and stalked off, slamming her mother's door and stomping off to her bedroom. The Countess of Spalding momentarily considered following her disobedient daughter, but she decided to give her some time to cool off.

Fiona opened the door to her bedroom, immediately glimpsing Imogen on the bed. She sighed and bent down to remove her shoes. The other girl hurried toward her and began to assist her, but she insisted she could do it on her own, leaving the maid to sit back down and watch her with worry in her dark eyes.

"My mother decided to have a chat with me about the inpropriety of our friendship." Imogen drew in a breath, about to say something. "No, she's not right. I lost my temper, but I didn't say anything. The only thing that came to mind was 'go to hell' and I didn't think she'd take that very well." She continued, pulling her shoes off and placing them in the bottom of the closet. She hopped onto the bed across for Imogen. "So, at what point in our conversation were we again? I'm so angry with mother that I can hardly see straight, let alone think."

"Well, you said it was something serious and you made me promise it wouldn't change my mind about you." Imogen recapped for her. Fiona nodded.

"Right then. I...this is really difficult, I'm sorry, I've never told anyone this before, and I'm pretty certain it would cause me to be arrested or killed if word got out." Tears threatened to spill out from the corners of her eyes.

Imogen was starting to think she'd been right all along. "You take your time." She insisted helpfully.

"I suppose it started about a year ago. I woke up from the most inappropriate dream." Fiona recalled in a hushed voice. "I'd dreamt that Holly came into my room late at night and helped me undress. She told me that I was beautiful and then...we kissed." A large breath. "I woke up covered in sweat, wondering what the dream had meant. But then I realized it, the more time I spent with Holly, the more attracted to her I became. And at this point, I hate to say...that I'm in love with her." She finally admitted, to no response from Imogen. "Please, say something. Your silence is frightening me. Did it change everything? Are you horrified by me now?"

"No." Imogen told her firmly. "I'm not. And if I'm to be honest, I'm not that shocked. I sensed it the other night. I've got a good read on people. But, you're in love with your brother's fiancé, that must be difficult."

"It's more the fact that she's a woman that I'm concerned about."

"Well...society grows more liberal every day. Maybe in time, you'll be able to..."

"What? To tell people? No, no, no. I don't see that happening." Fiona sounded almost hysterical now, the tears had begun to flow from her sullen eyes.

"Is it just Holly? Is she the only girl you...fancy?"

"Why d'you ask?" The older girl countered.

"Just wondering if it's a girl in particular, or all women." Imogen explained to her. "Because if it's just her, there's something that can be done about it. You can find someone else..."

"It isn't." Fiona spoke quietly.

"What isn't?" She had almost forgotten what she'd even asked.

Fiona's breath grew more labored. "She isn't the only one."


	4. Trying to find a place in this world

Note: Just a warning for the faint of heart, this story is about to get pretty dark. This chapter starts a turn of events that will just keep building up until it all explodes. Now if that doesn't make you want to read it, I don't know what will.

"She isn't the only one." When Lady Fiona uttered the simple phrase, Imogen tried her best to digest it. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, trying to think of any other girl that Fiona spent her time with. The only person she knew of besides Holly was herself, but that couldn't be. There must have been some girl in the past or someone she was unaware of, because there was literally no possible way that Fiona felt that way about her. Her friend's silence troubled the eighteen year old and she began to wear a more troubled expression. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Imogen's eyebrows knitted together uncertainly.

"I can't have." She asserted. When Fiona heard her tone, she felt her heart drop.

"I was trying to tell you-subtly-although now, I'm outright telling you-that I've started to fancy...you." She murmured, pushing a strand of curly hair behind her own ear as she waited to hear a reaction. All she heard was silence. "Say something." Fiona commanded, but Imogen merely looked at her wordlessly. "Please." Her voice broke and she slid her dainty fingers hopefully across the other girl's.

Something that sounded like a whimper emanated from Imogen's throat. "I can't." She only managed these words before she moved away from Fiona's touch. Imogen removed herself from the bed and smoothed down her blouse before speaking more clearly. "If it's alright, I should like to go back to my room..." Her wording revealed how uncomfortable she felt and Fiona supressed a disappointed sigh.

Lady Fiona's head bobbed up and down solemnly. "If you wish."

The maid gave her a small, nervous curtsy (which was out of character and quite unusual) and then quickly vacated the room, leaving Fiona alone in her desperation. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, it wasn't as if Imogen was in any position to return her feelings and she wasn't even capable of expressing how she truly felt due to her station. Regret settled deep within Fiona's stomach and she closed her eyes, wishing that she could take it all back, knowing that her confession would inevitably make things awkward between them. At first she considered giving Imogen the option of handing in her notice if she so desired. Then she went over her mother's words in her mind. Maybe, just maybe the Countess HAD been right. Maybe strictly professional relationships were to be observed with the staff and nothing more.

Fiona hoped that she could act normal and cordial with Imogen-she was going to at least try-but for some reason, it had always been difficult for her to hold back her feelings. They tended on spilling out at some point and she was honestly surprised, albeit relieved, that it had yet to happen with Holly. Her feelings for her friend and future sister-in-law were more serious than those for her maid, she'd known her for longer and was madly in love with the girl, but she had quite a problematic crush on the younger girl as well. Since she couldn't magically wish away her feelings, she needed to busy herself with something else. For now that meant speaking with her mother. She hated admitting that perhaps she'd been right and due to her immense pride, would avoid it completely, but she did want to take the Countess up on the offer to introduce her to some new people.

In an attempt to pull herself together, she wiped the moisture from her eyes and took a few deep, cleansing breaths. Her teeth buried in her bottom lip, Fiona left her bedroom and took the stairs two at a time, trying to catch a glimpse of her mother. Surely she was around the manor somewhere.

"Oh, Thomas." She stopped the butler, assuring herself that he, as the person who essentially ran the household, would know where her mother was. He spun around, giving her a kind smile.

"Lady Fiona. What could I do for you?" She admired his professionalism, though she longed for the days when their relationship was far more familiar. When Fiona was a child, Thomas had helped raise her, after standing in for her absentee father who was busy with tons of events that often took him away from the house along with his wife. She pushed these unwelcome memories away in favor of locating her mother, which was imperative at the moment before she lost her nerve.

"Have you seen my mother? I need to speak with her." She asked firmly, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

Thomas' warm smile faded. "Actually, I believe she's just left to go to town. A dress fitting, if I recall correctly. If it's urgent, I could bring the spare car around and drive you to the shop to meet her." She couldn't believe he would even offer such a thing. It was above and beyond what his duties were, and she appreciated the gesture.

A light laugh tumbled from her lips. "That won't be necessary, thank you. Just call for me when she returns, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course."

"Oh and...could I ask your opinion on something?"

"Certainly, m'lady."

"Do you think it...distasteful...for a noble and her maid to forge a friendship?"

Thomas cleared his throat, holding back a smile at the question. He had noticed the blooming friendship between Lady Fiona and Imogen on the very first day, but he would never tease either of them about it like everyone else had been doing.

"I don't believe so. I believe that friendships can transcend class boundaries, if you allow them to do so. I don't see any harm in it." Fiona looked hopeful. "But-" All hope drained from her face as she realized what was coming. Another mini lecture. "But, to be fair, most individuals in your position don't agree. Like the Countess, for example. It's one thing to think of friendships when you're the one with much to gain-like a maid or a butler," He cracked a smile. "But some would think it dangerous and I daresay, even disgraceful to the image of a noble, to become close with one's maid."

"But I don't. I don't see what the big deal is, but even so...my mum chastised me for spending so much of my time with Imogen." She paused. "You really don't think it's wrong? Be honest, your opinion matters to me."

"Not at all. Like I said, I don't see any harm in it. If you'll remember, I'm rather fond of you myself, m'lady." His strong hand rested comfortingly on her shoulder. "I think of you as the closest thing I have to a daughter."

In a swell of emotion, Fiona embraced Thomas, her arms tight against him as she enjoyed the display of affection from the usually quiet man.

"I'm quite glad to hear that. It's the same for me, Thomas." A dimple came into view as she grinned at him, pulling away from the hug. "Alright, then." She resolved.

He chuckled. "Will that be all?"

"I think so. Thank you." Feeling a bit better after their conversation, Fiona watched Thomas walk away.

Hearing Thomas' opinion on the matter assured her that there were, in fact, others who agreed with her stance on inter-class friendships. Of course she had not brought up the far more controversial notion of a romance between the same sort. Not even the open-minded and kind-hearted butler would have good words to say about that type of relationship.

Continuing to reflect on her thoughts and conversations about the situation, Fiona allowed her legs to take her wherever they pleased, which at this point, seemed to be the library. As she entered the book-filled room, she hadn't expected to see her brother leisurely sat in an armchair reading a novel. He must have heard her footsteps, though, because Declan automatically looked up at her when she stepped inside.

"Why hello, Fiona. What a pleasant surprise." He closed the book and leaned it against his torso. "Where's your pet? Giving her a longer leash, are you?" He teased. She glared scathingly at her twin, something that caught his attention.

"I don't find your comments funny, so if you wouldn't mind keeping them to yourself-"

"Well, well, someone's grumpy. What's happened?" His blue eyes, identical to hers, flickered to their twin and he thrust the book carelessly onto the table next to him. Sensing that she was upset, he extended his right hand to her. "Come here." He spoke softly.

Unable to stop herself, Fiona stepped toward him and took the hand Declan had offered her. His whimsical smirk came into view and unexpectedly, he pulled her onto the chair and into his lap. Finding the arrangement inappropriate, Fiona scrambled against her brother, but he put his arms around her.

"Shh, calm down. It's alright." When he said this, she dropped her arms and he relaxed his own. His thumb cascaded across her flushed cheeks as he gave her a loving gaze. "Tell your brother what's bothering you, and I'll make sure it never happens again." His words were kind but something about them unnerved her. She didn't fight his touch, settling onto his lap and peeking back at the closed door before speaking.

"I've messed everything up, Declan." Fiona breathed, her chest heaving. "I've messed everything up and I don't know how to fix it."

"Darling-" Declan nudged her chin with his index finger. "You're going to have to be more specific if you expect me to help you."

Fiona wasn't sure she could face telling someone her secret again. Imogen had taken it well, but she doubted anyone else would. And even Imogen had essentially freaked out when she had admitted her feelings for her, so she could only imagine Declan's reaction. But he was her twin brother, twins had a special, undeniable bond. He wouldn't judge her as harshly as others, would he? If she told him everything, namely that she was in love with his fiancée, he would feel betrayed and possibly hate her forever. No, that part she had to leave out. It was scary enough telling him about her feelings for women, but if he was her twin, maybe he'd already discovered it. She had finally talked herself into telling him.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But I must warn you, there's something about me you don't know. At least, I don't think you do. It's something...bad."

"Have you killed someone?" His tone wasn't serious. She hit him in the arm.

"I'm trying to open up to you, can you put aside the jokes for a minute?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'm all ears. What have you done? What's so bad about you?" Declan urged her, his mind swimming with ideas.

Fiona's hand lingered over his. "Well. Have you ever had feelings for someone that you shouldn't?" The vague question intrigued him.

"I suppose I have, yes."

"So have I."

"Ah." Declan smiled winningly. He thought he knew what she was confessing to, but he was very wrong. His fingers laced into hers and he licked his lips. "I think I know what you're trying to say."

The last thing she had ever expected to happen in that moment occurred. Her brother's hands tangled in her curly hair and he brought his lips crashing against hers.


	5. Never been anywhere cold as you

Note: As I warned previously, the story has taken a dark turn. I'm sorry to give away what happens but I feel it is necessary due to the subject matter. There is a possible trigger warning-rape. The actual rape is not described or given in detail, but it is mentioned and discussed. If this may bother you, I might have to suggest that you skip reading this particular section.

Everything seemed different somehow. Imogen felt tension and awkwardness when she was around Lady Fiona now, and their time together was much more brief. Fiona didn't mention what had occurred between them and treated her just as any other member of the family would. That in itself was a bit of a disappointment, Imogen thought, because she rather enjoyed being Fiona's friend. Now she felt like nothing more than a glorified servant and she hated it.

She had been considering leaving the position but she knew that she would be hard pressed to find employment elsewhere, and she needed the money the job provided. She would just have to deal with the fact that things weren't going to be like that anymore. But that was no easy feat for her, as often she caught herself stealing glances at the older girl, tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach when she touched her. There were endless reasonings behind her decision to pretend her own feelings didn't exist, including what that would mean for her previously rigid sexuality, how much trouble she could get in with her employers and the most frightening prospect of all, how Lady Fiona would react if she knew her feelings were actually returned. It was best that the aristocrat remained in the dark, that she believed Imogen was bothered by and indignant against her feelings. Anything else would make their relationship a great deal more complicated.

It was the night of the same day that Fiona admitted what she felt. Their interactions after that particular moment were forced and unusual. But it was evening and Imogen was merely waiting for the moment she received a call from Lady Fiona, because it was expected that she prepare her for bed. She had kept her eye on the clock for the past few hours, and even as it got later and later, she didn't receive the call. Imogen was slightly worried, she didn't think things were so bad that Fiona would not want to see her, but perhaps that was so. Going up without receiving a call would be incredibly rude and so, at midnight when she still hadn't heard anything, Imogen retired to her room.

She slipped out of her uniform and into a long nightgown, sliding into bed with her eyes trained on the ceiling above. She sighed loudly, her mind swimming with thoughts that would make it difficult to sleep. Even so she was exhausted merely from thinking so much, mentally she was drained. Imogen wasn't able to relax knowing that Lady Fiona hadn't bothered to call on her and it was because of that fact that she went against her better judgment. Knowing most everyone in the house was asleep, she crept up to Fiona's bedroom. She knew the girl was a night owl and would probably still be awake so that she could confront her about why she was acting this way.

Opening the door, she was immediately greeted with the sight of Fiona with her head buried in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably on the bed. This wasn't ordinary emotionality, it sounded like something truly awful had happened. Imogen felt immediately guilty for interrupting her but she also wanted to make her feel better, and to do that she had to make her presence known.

"Fiona..." She said her name quietly, realizing after she'd said it that she'd forgotten to use the title. Fiona's head snapped upward and her eyes met Imogen's. The girl saw something there she had never seen and didn't recognize. She also noticed that Fiona's clothes were askew, her hair a matted mess and the bed...it looked like a struggle had taken place and she couldn't understand what it was that had occurred. If anything it looked like she had been assaulted, that someone had fought her, and if she knew Fiona like she thought, she knew that she fought back.

"What's...happened?"

"Only what I deserve." Fiona's voice was hollow and gravelly and as she looked at her, Imogen thought she understood what she was seeing in her eyes. The normally shiny, sparkling orbs were dull and broken, with no life to them. Fiona's expression was one of defeat and self-hatred. Seeing her like this absolutely broke Imogen's heart, the vague words intriguing and frightening her.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes."

"What did they do? Who was it?" At this point, Imogen had come up with several conclusions, each worse than the next. But none of them were as bad as what had actually happened.

Fiona choked back another sob, placing her hand over her mouth. Imogen immediately moved to her, her arms pulling her to her chest. She smoothed back Fiona's hair and placed it behind her ears before taking the girl's face in her hands and looking at her with seriousness in her brown eyes. "Please, tell me who did this to you."

"It was my brother." She cried, burying her face in the crook of her maid's neck. Her body shook with sobs and Imogen's hand patted her back as she tried to assess the situation. Given the state of Fiona, she had been physically assaulted. Either they had fought over something or he'd...when she thought of what could have happened, her stomach turned. She had met Declan, and didn't think him capable of either such a deed.

Imogen had to be gentle about the situation, but she wanted to help Fiona. The best way she could was if she knew what had happened. "I need you to...to tell me what he did. I know it's probably not easy, but..." She felt Fiona's head rise from against her, narrowing her tear-filled eyes.

"H-H-He..." She stammered, biting down hard on her own lip. As Imogen gazed at her, she thought briefly about how much more her eyes resembled pools of water when she was crying. In a way, she looked beautiful even now, with makeup trailing down her face and her clothes and hair awry. It was a side of her Imogen hadn't seen and she believed that every side of Fiona must be as beautiful.

"He raped me."

Though only three words, these three words were by far the most horrifying, disgusting, heart-wrenching thing Imogen had ever heard. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have one's purity ripped away, she herself was a virgin, and she knew that Fiona had been as well. She also couldn't imagine the perpetrator being someone you had trusted and loved, and most of all, a relative. She knew that incest happened-she wasn't ignorant to such things, but the very thought of it made her violently angry. The fact that Declan would do that to his sister was absolutely unspeakable.

Imogen balled her hands into fists as she clenched her jaw, trying to calm herself down enough to muster a reply to Fiona's stark confession. "How...why would he do something so..." She had trouble finding a strong enough word.

"I told him." Fiona swallowed, hard. "I was trying to tell him that I had feelings for other girls. I asked if he ever had feelings for someone he shouldn't. He thought I was talking about him, and he kissed me. I pushed him off and I got upset and started hitting him in the chest with my fists...I told him the truth, that I was a homosexual-and he...I guess he thought he needed to teach me a lesson. That if we did..that...that it would cure me. But all it did was make everything worse."

"I don't understand this. At all."

"I don't either. I...I was a virgin. I guess he wasn't. That's what he told me, anyway, when he..." Fiona trailed off, meeting Imogen's eyes and letting out a breath. "I don't know what to do. Should I pretend it never happened and just avoid him and hope it doesn't happen again? Or should I try to tell my parents what he did?"

"Are you ready for them to know...about you?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Either I would have to tell them or he would, and even then they might side with him."

"No, I don't think that they would."

"I don't know, honestly. I guess that, for now, I will stay out of his way and try my best to forget."

Imogen's arms, which were still around her, tightened. She embraced her, bravely kissing the top of Fiona's forehead. "I don't think you'll be able to forget something like this. But I'm here for you. At least let me get you cleaned up."

"I'll take a bath in the morning. I'll just change...could you please change the sheets? Don't bother washing these, I don't want to ever see them again."

"Of course. I'll dispose of them."

Fiona sighed when Imogen's arms released her. "One more thing," She said, her voice laced with hesitance. "And you don't have to do it."

"I'd be glad to. What is it?" She responded quickly, her face brightening. Since she couldn't change what had happened, she wanted to everything she could to help.

"I was wondering if you'd stay with me tonight. I'm honestly frightened and I don't want to be alone. He could come in here anytime he wants, and..."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate. If someone should see us, it would be very bad." Imogen asserted, feeling bad for telling the truth.

"I don't care. No one ever comes in here but you anyway, no one should see us, and even if they did..it's better than the alternative." Fiona paused. "Please. I'm begging you."

Imogen could see that Fiona wasn't going to let this go. She didn't blame her, either, she probably would have felt the same way on the situation. She didn't want Fiona to be alone but she was worried about losing her job. If Holly or Declan or any family or staff member walked in, they would see further proof of an inappropriate relationship between the two. But right now she felt as if she needed to take that chance. Firmly she nodded.

"I'll do it. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me. Just let me take these sheets and get you fresh ones."

"Okay." The older girl's voice held more cheer and she stood up, allowing Imogen to pull the covers off the bed. She watched her and a tiny smile came to her lips. "I never got the chance to tell you. I like your nightgown." The comment was slightly inappropriate, but wasn't everything between them that way? Imogen rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, guess I should say thanks. Can't say anyone's ever flattered me the way you do." She replied with a smirk.

Fiona disagreed. "What about those twin ginger boys?"

"Patrick and Steven? That's a preposterous thing to say."

"Is it now? I've seen the way they look at you. I'm sure their words indicate it as much, though to be fair, I haven't seen you interact much."

"Trust me, I'm not interested in those boys." She laughed, clutching the blankets in her arms. "I shall return." Imogen reminded her, making her way out of the room. She discarded of the offending materials and headed to the linen closet, pulling out fresh blankets for Fiona. When she returned to the room, Fiona was already getting undressed. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen it before, but it had caught her off guard and it took all of her willpower not to look. This was really not a good thing. She made the bed while Fiona got into her night clothes, glancing up when she was done, thankful that the aristocrat had finished dressing.

Imogen knew that sharing a bed with Fiona was a dangerous idea. The other girl had just told her that she fancied her, not to mention the fact that Imogen returned those feelings. That meant that if Fiona initiated anything, Imogen wasn't sure that she would be able to resist. She cleared her throat, gesturing to the newly made bed.

"I've finished. Are you sure about this? It's doubtful that he'll come back, you know. He's probably asleep."

"You don't know that. I'd feel much safer if you stayed."

Had the situation not been so serious, Imogen would have made a joke about whether Fiona was taking advantage of the moment, but she knew that it would be distasteful. She just hoped that the other girl didn't have any ulterior motives. She doubted that Fiona would be feeling especially romantic after what had happened to her.

"Could I get you anything? A glass of water, an aspirin?" She broke the silence.

"No, thank you."

As she watched Fiona get into bed as she did every night, her heart thumped loudly in her chest. There, next to Fiona, would be her. Once she'd stopped making excuses not to get into the bed. With an intake of breath, she switched off the light and approached the bed, gingerly sliding beneath the covers. Imogen was surprised at how much more comfortable the mattress was than her own. She settled into the bed, having been given the side closest to the door. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of Fiona's breaths.

She didn't recall falling asleep, but she must have, because sometime during the night Imogen awoke. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she remembered where she was, she realized that Fiona's body was close to hers. She could see her chest rising and falling, a faint snore escaping her mouth. The only thing she could hear was Fiona and her own heart, which was beating wildly in her chest like never before. Her heartbeat only increased when, in her sleep, Fiona's arms moved around her. She settled closer and Imogen glanced at her, her face mere inches away. She could push her off but she might awaken her, and so she decided to let her be. Once she had calmed down about the position she was in, Imogen was finally able to fall back to sleep.


	6. It's a love story, baby just say yes

Lucky for Imogen, Fiona had actually been correct in assuming that no one would drop by her bedroom and discover them in bed together. The actual act was innocent-despite Fiona's feelings for the girl, nothing had happened between them, except for a little sleep-induced cuddling that Fiona had no control over. The maid got up the next morning as soon as the sun rose, desperate to get back to her room before anyone could see her.

When Fiona awoke, she was disappointed to find that she was alone and Imogen had returned to her own room. She sighed but then she noticed the folded piece of paper on her bedside table and she smiled, picking it up and unfolding it quickly, as she was anxious to see what the note said. Her blue eyes scanned the paper, reading the words while also admiring Imogen's good penmanship.

_Dearest Fiona,_

I had to go back to my room so that no one suspected anything. I hope that you feel at least a little bit better today. When you wake, send for me. I'll help you dress as usual, then we can go for a walk, if you'd like. I'm so very glad to have you as my friend and I feel even closer to you through the events of last night.

Yours, Imogen

The way she'd signed the note made Fiona's heart flutter. She clutched the paper to her chest and sighed happily. She heard a knock at the door and shoved the note under her blankets before the person came into her room. It was her mother.

"Good morning, dear. Breakfast is in an hour. Also...you're going to have a visitor today, so make sure to look nice." She announced with a thin lipped smile.

Fiona gave her a questioning glance." Who's visiting? Gran?"

"A family friend. Bobby Beckonridge. We are friends with his parents, he comes from good blood." The countess explained, her intent in this meeting entirely too obvious.

"Are you...trying to arrange a husband for me?" Fiona sounded appalled.

"You said you wanted new friends, you didn't specify their gender."

Fiona frowned. "I don't need you to set me up."

"You don't, do you? Tell me, how many marriage proposals have you received?" She paused, waiting for an answer. Fiona narrowed her eyes, not saying a word. "Exactly my point. I'll leave you to get ready. By the way, I've already seen to your maid. She'll be here to help you shortly." Knowing she won the argument, the Countess flounced out of Fiona's room.

Upon the disappearance of her mother, Fiona pulled Imogen's note from under the covers and smoothed it out, smiling to herself as she reread it. She slipped out of bed and lifted the mattress, placing the note between the box spring and mattress. As she turned around, she was immediately greeted by Imogen, who looked at her sheepishly.

"I, um...took the liberty of running your bath. It's ready for you." She said. Fiona nodded.

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'll tidy up your room while you bathe."

"You'll be here to dress me, right?" Imogen affirmed and Fiona rolled her eyes as she explained that her mother warned her about her male visitor that would be coming later that day. Imogen reckoned maybe it was a good thing, but Fiona disagreed. She bid her friend goodbye and went to the bathroom to bathe herself.

As the lady got cleaned up, Imogen made the bed and picked out one of Fiona's best dresses, tidying up the room a bit. She hummed to herself as she cleaned, jumping into the air when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello there." Imogen stopped and looked up. It was Sir Declan. She swallowed hard.

"Hello, Sir Declan. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, giving no indication that she knew what had he had done to Fiona the night before.

He licked his lips before responding. "I just wanted to warn you about my sister. You see, she's very sick in the mind...She makes up stories about people. She isn't right. Also..." Declan paused, placing his hand on Imogen's shoulder. She flinched at his touch. "She's told me something I thought you ought to be aware of. It seems that my poor, sick sister has become quite enamored with you." He waited for her reaction and Imogen didn't know what to say. Should she act surprised, disgusted, or admit that she knew? But to her advantage, Fiona returned to the room at the exact right moment. She drew in a breath of surprise as she saw Declan, clutching her towel closer to her body.

"What are you doing in my room?!" She accused, stepping toward him.

Declan laughed. "Having a chat with your pet, is all. I mean no harm. I'll leave you ladies to it." He smirked and stepped out of the way, heading out of the room. Fiona closed the door and gave Imogen a worried look.

"What did he say?"

"He was trying to make me think you were crazy, in case you told me what happened. He's too late. Also, he told me that you were enamored with me." Imogen grinned at the last part, wrinkling her nose teasingly.

Fiona immediately blushed. "Stop...Did he really?"

"Yes, but I knew that already. Not the crazy part." She emphasized.

"Maybe I _am _crazy."

"I don't think you are. Actually, I think you're amazing..." The maid admitted carefully, a tinge of pink on her cheeks that Fiona failed to notice.

"I am not."

"You are."

Fiona turned away. "I shouldn't be having this conversation with you while only wearing a towel."

"I really don't mind." Imogen mused.

"Are you teasing me?" Fiona gasped, as the other girl giggled. "You are. I can't believe you." Both of them laughed but then stopped, looking at each other and not saying a word.

Imogen stepped closer, her hand grabbing Fiona's. She narrowed her eyes and gazed at her seriously. Her heart pounded in her chest. She needed to do this now, before she lost her nerve.

"The thing is..." She murmured uncertainly. "I am not sure what any of this means, but I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away for a moment. I never imagined a girl could make me feel this way, but lately all I can think about is kissing you."

Fiona had not been expecting this sudden confession. It took her a moment to realize it was actually happening. But once she took in Imogen's words, she seized her face in her hands and immediately brought their lips crashing together. Imogen returned the kiss, her fingers getting tangled in Fiona's curls. When they broke apart, both of them were smiling.

"Wow. I've never felt like that before." Imogen practically whispered, gazing at Fiona as if she were a rare gemstone, in awe of her beauty.

"I could kiss you again, if you want." Fiona was eager to repeat the experience.

Imogen chuckled. "You'll make my heart give out, at that rate. Come on, let's at least get you dressed." She insisted, unable to avert her gaze when Fiona dropped her towel. Her eyes were trained on her as Fiona slipped on her undergarments. She managed to remember how to work her limbs when she needed to help Fiona into her dress. After she was fully clothed, Fiona sat down at the makeup table and Imogen began to brush her long hair.

"You were staring at me. That's not very proper of you." The older girl noted with a wry grin.

"We've gone far beyond proper ages ago, Fiona."

"True." She responded, turning around when Imogen had finished brushing out her hair. The maid applied Fiona's makeup, trying not to get lost in her gorgeous blue eyes like she usually did.

"Are you up for that walk?" Imogen asked her when she was finished.

"I'd love to, but breakfast is soon, and...oh well. I'm not hungry and don't want to face my brother. So sure, let's go for a walk. Do you think I can kiss you again?"

"Right now?"

Instead of answering, Fiona pulled Imogen to her, kissing her gently on the mouth. The younger girl's body wavered and she steadied herself on Fiona's shoulder, kissing back with vigor.

"You almost made me fall over!" Imogen exclaimed when they broke apart.

"I'm that good, huh?" The socialite asked as she stood.

"Fiona."

"What?"

"I'm honestly really scared right now." Imogen admitted slowly.

"Of me?"

"No, of course not. Just my feelings and what they mean. You can't honestly think we can carry on like this."

"Why not?" The socialite asked naively, not wanting to think about the repercussions of their actions even though they were all too serious.

"It isn't right."

"It feels right."

"I know it does, but society..." Imogen tried to explain, even though she knew Fiona wouldn't consider it for a minute.

"I don't give a damn about society." Fiona's feelings regarding this matter were obvious. Imogen was frustrated at how easily the girl could dismiss society, that which included her family and her very livelihood.

"We can't be open-"

"Imogen. Can we just enjoy our happiness for a minute before we let everyone else ruin it?" She begged, placing her forehead against the other girl's.

"I suppose I can try."

Fiona smiled, kissing Imogen quickly on the lips before pulling her toward the door. Together they made their way outside and Imogen led them through the woods, tightly clutching Fiona's hand in hers.

"I love to take little walks 'round here. I found the most beautiful spot. I want to share it with you." She sang, a bounce in her step that Fiona had never seen before. She admired her as she walked, thinking about how beautiful Imogen was. Not even "despite" being lower class, maybe even because of it. Fiona admired her greatly and she felt the need to express those feelings. For the moment she was having trouble keeping up though.

Imogen finally came to a stop. There was a clearing a ways off from the edge of the woods, serene and breathtaking with its view of the blue sky above and the lush grass that covered the ground. Fiona gasped, having no idea such beauty was so close to her home. She laid down in the grass just as the younger girl did and they entwined their bodies, lying close to one another. Fiona laid her head on Imogen's chest, fascinated by the sound of her heart beating. It was a perfect moment and in it Fiona knew that she was safe here. Nothing bad was going to happen to her. She felt a swell of emotions come over her and just as she was about to say something, Imogen was leaning up to her. She captured her lips in what began as a chaste kiss, and Fiona turned around, climbing onto her and deepening the kiss.

Imogen continued, her hands falling to Fiona's waist as she enjoyed the sensation of their mouths melding together. She smiled against Fiona's lips, kissing her more fiercely until she felt that she could stand it no longer. She gazed up at the girl who had her pinned to the ground.

"I never expected all this..." She spoke, breathing heavily as she stared up at the person she adored. "But as bad as society deems it, I still don't regret it. At all. I never could."

Fiona's smile only widened at her words. She was thankful her feelings were returned at long last. She had one thought that kept running through her mind and if she didn't express it, she felt as if she would explode. Considering her words, she finally asked the question she'd been dying to.

"Would you run away with me?"


	7. I swore I was gonna marry him one day

It was painfully obvious that Fiona was not thinking clearly. Her question was absolutely ludicrous, but the look on her pale face indicated that she was serious when she suggested it. Imogen furrowed her brows, trying to figure out how she should respond. She pulled herself up from the grass, not meeting Fiona's gaze.

"Fiona..." She began gently, not wanting to upset her, but wishing to show her how silly the idea was when they barely knew each other. "You know how I feel about you. But I've only known you for a week. I have my father to think about. I'm the only one he has."

It really had been only seven days since Imogen had joined the Blackstrom Manor staff, even though it had actually felt like much longer for both of them.

Fiona regarded Imogen with wide eyes for a moment before bursting into laughter. Her question was indeed a real one, but she hadn't intended for it to indicate that she was ready to run away that very moment. Although it did hurt her feelings a bit that Imogen would say no, she couldn't be too upset. Like she said, Imogen had her father to consider and it would be selfish of her to assume that the girl would abandon him for her. She knew that, to her, it felt like she'd known Imogen for years, not a matter of days. Fiona wondered if Imogen felt that way as well. But she didn't ask her.

"I know that." She murmured, as if she'd been joking. But then she turned serious once again. "I didn't mean right this minute, or even tomorrow. But someday, when your father is well and things still aren't any better for us, would you consider it?" Her blue eyes begged for a positive response.

Imogen relaxed upon hearing Fiona clarify what she'd intended, thankful that she hadn't been expecting her to drop everything and run away with her today. She considered Fiona's thought, wondering if life would ever improve and knowing they could never be open with their relationship. Also, she honestly believed her father was much more likely to die than to recover from his delapidating illness.

"Well, perhaps someday. But why are you so intent on running away? Life here isn't that bad, compared to what I'm used to." The question left her mouth without a thought otherwise.

Fiona grabbed at her hand and she pulled herself into an upright position with Imogen's help. Now that she was level with the other girl, she met her eyes for a moment, unable to believe that the girl actually thought her life was good.

"Honestly? If I don't leave this place, I'll be doomed to marry a man that I don't even love, and spend my entire existence despising my life. I can't. I won't do that." Her words were strong and she still held Imogen's hand tightly as she spoke. "I don't have much of a choice. Either I live a life I hate or I run away. It's going to happen, whether you come with me or not."

Imogen had never thought about what Fiona's future would be like, but once she'd heard Fiona thought, she had to admit she had a point. It wasn't as if Fiona's family would ever encourage or accept who she was if they knew, and just as every woman did, she would eventually have to get married or suffer a serious loss of reputation. If Fiona was truly unable to have feelings or be attracted to a male, Imogen could see how marrying one would be equal with death to her. She herself was lucky enough to experience attraction to men, although apparently she was attracted to women as well. Or at least, she was extremely attracted to Fiona. The fact hadn't been bothering her as much as it should, but now it was sinking in.

"I never thought about it that way, but perhaps you're correct. You'd rather leave this life behind than spend it unhappy. That makes sense..." Imogen drew in a breath. "You don't need me to come with you. You could lead a perfectly good life away from here without me."

A mirthful chuckle escaped Fiona's lips. Who was Imogen kidding? She couldn't be on her own, she never had, and she had no idea how to properly take care of herself. "I do need you. The chances of my finding any other girl out there that would return my feelings is practically nonexistent, not to mention I've never lived on my own or as a lower class person. I would have no idea where to start. No, if I had you with me, I imagine I could handle anything..."

"Do you really feel that way?"

"I really feel that way."

Even though Imogen was frightened at the prospect of starting over, she rather liked the idea of doing it with Fiona by her side. The fact that someone felt so strongly about her made her feel weak in the knees, her brain fuzzy, her heart beat faster and her stomach flutter. She found tears come to her eyes. She had never felt this important to someone except her father, and she embraced Fiona, her arms pulling her closer. She could smell her perfume and she couldn't stop herself from kissing her wildly, tears falling freely as their lips moved together.

When they finally broke apart, Fiona smiled. "What was that for? And why are you crying?" She wondered, her thumbs wiping away the stray tears on Imogen's cheeks.

"Because." Imogen coughed. "Because you make me feel like I matter."

The statement broke Fiona's heart. "Of course you matter."

"I've never had a friend before...not like this. Let alone someone who loves..." She stopped herself, realizing what she'd just said. She sat there in horror and embarrassment from her assumption.

"It's crazy, but I do love you, Imogen. And I want to get to know everything about you. I want us to run away to a cabin in the middle of a forest. Scavenge all our food. Spend all our time together. I guess part of it is that I'm not used to someone feeling the same, but in this short amount of time I have fallen for you. And I'm not scared anymore."

The tears were flowing down both of their faces now, and Imogen was overwhelmed by all the wonderful things Fiona had said. They both wiped their eyes and Fiona gasped, looking up at the sun's position in the sky. "We've been gone for ages! My family is probably wondering where I am. We need to head back, now." She scrambled up and Imogen wasn't far behind. They practically ran through the woods and back toward the house, desperate to get back.

Fiona was out of breath when she finally stepped into the courtyard. Imogen stopped beside of her to catch her breath and both of them saw her at the same moment. Holly was sitting there, writing in what looked like a diary. She glanced up and shot them a knowing smile.

"I should go..." Imogen announced before heading back to the manor, leaving Holly and Fiona alone to talk.

The brunette approached her friend cautiously, even now her stomach did flips when she saw her. Apparently having feelings for someone else wouldn't make her initial ones disappear like she'd hoped. She sat down on the bench beside her and Holly closed the journal, gazing at her through long eyelashes.

"Have a pleasant morning, did we?" She asked briskly, something strange behind her eyes. Fiona merely nodded, wondering how much Holly knew. Had Declan told her what she'd admitted to him the night before? "You really should be more careful, you know. It would be a pity if someone found out about what was really happening between you and your maid."

"What are you-" Fiona pretended not to understand and Holly shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't play coy with me, Fiona. You know what I'm talking about. I spied you two, in the woods together, snogging and sharing sweet confessions. Really, Fi, are you that desperate that you need to play with a girl? Not just a girl but one horribly beneath you? I don't understand, you're better than this." Her tone was sharp, but not mean. "You need to stop what you're doing before someone gets hurt."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, of course I'm not. I'm just telling you what you already know, deep down. It needs to stop, though, because if you aren't careful, like you haven't been, other people will discover this affair. Not everyone will be as forgiving as me."

"I know that all too well already..." Fiona murmured, causing Holly to look at her curiously. She waited for her to explain what she meant. "He doesn't know about the affair, but Declan knows I have feelings for her. He...you're not going to want to hear what he did. He's your fiancé, Holly, but he's not who you think he is."

Holly J wasn't ready to hear Fiona's accusations. She pursed her lips, expecting the worst. Her green eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Maybe it's better if you don't tell me."

"It's only fair that you know who you're marrying. He is a monster." Fiona gasped, reliving the moment in her mind. For some reason, they'd taken their conversation upstairs. Declan had already been acting strangely, but she didn't think much of it. After she finished admitting to her feelings for Imogen, he told her that he thought he could help, that he could rid her of her impure thoughts. It was then that he forced himself on her. Though she was fairly strong for a lady, he was stronger, and he overpowered her. She closed her eyes, taking a long breath before opening them again.

"Declan forced himself on me."

"No.."

"He made me have sex with him."

Holly wore a pained expression. She couldn't believe this. "No, he can't have..." But her tearful words revealed that she believed her friend.

"He did. In some sick way, he was trying to help me, I guess. But I didn't enjoy it. Of course I didn't, he's my brother, and I'm not attracted to men. Being forced to sleep with one won't change that. I'm just afraid, of him, that no one would believe me. He's so charming and he seems so good..." Fiona was crying now, the memories overtaking her. Her body shook and Holly tried to steady her even though she was on the verge of breaking down as well. "But he's not. He hurt me and he's capable of hurting you too, Holly. I love you, I don't want him to hurt you."

Holly looked up at her through her tears. "You love me?" She pulled away. "How...do you mean that exactly?"

"No-not-I didn't mean it that way, I swear." She lied. "I just care about you. You're my friend. Please, say you won't marry him." "I'll...have to think about it." Holly stood, wiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure. This was entirely too much to take in at once. She needed to think about it before she made her decision and talk to Declan, try to wrestle it out of him or at least get some hint that he was the monster his sister had accused him of being. And so she left Fiona, determined to work through this in her mind before she did anything rash like call off the engagement.

Fiona straightened herself back up, a bit surprised when she saw her mother coming toward her with someone in tow. It was a dark haired gentleman, he looked about her age, and he was well dressed. Bobby, she remembered. She had been so wrapped up in the unfolding drama that she'd managed to forget about his visit. She only hoped she didn't look a total mess so as to make a bad impression. The last thing she needed right now was to disappoint her mother.

The Countess introduced them and then left them be. Reluctantly Fiona took a walk with him, figuring that he couldn't be too bad. And a walk didn't mean she was intent on marrying him. It was harmless.


	8. Come on, don't leave me like this

Her mind was occupied with more important things as she walked with him, making useless conversation that she had trouble even keeping up with. She was too busy replaying the scene with Imogen again in her mind and wondering whether or not Holly believed her accunt of what had happened with Declan. These things and more weighed on her mind so much that she hadn't even noticed that Bobby had asked her a question. It wasn't until she noticed that he was staring blankly at her that Fiona broke out of her spell, her face going red from being caught not listening.

"I apologize, Bobby. I suppose I got lost in thought for a moment. What were you saying?" She mentally slapped herself, resolving to listen and seem more interested in what he was saying. Surprisingly, however, he didn't seem the least bit preturbed. Instead, he chuckled, running a free hand through his dark curls.

"I was asking whether you had a taste for fashion." Bobby explained.

Fiona's eyes widened a bit, due to how on point his question truly was. She had actually discovered her passion for fashion at a young age, and had been doing fashion sketches ever since. She wanted to design dresses for women like her mother and even herself, but the desire to have a working profession was considered eccentric for a woman in her position. Even so, she had at the very least convinced Holly to allow her to design her wedding dress, although if she really did call off the wedding, Fiona would never get to see her design to fruition. Despite her utter passion, she didn't want Bobby to think badly of her, so she needed to diminish her interest a bit to avoid seeming overeager about the topic.

Fiona smiled at him. "Yes, very much. Why do you ask?"

Laughing sheepishly, Bobby admitted, "Your mother told me you did, she's told me a fair few things about you-" at her horrified look, he clarified what he meant. "No, no, all good things, I promise. But the thing is, talking with her made her see that you and I have very much in common."

"Like what, exactly?" She couldn't see what on earth they would have in common, and didn't understand his point in the matter. She stopped walking as she asked this and waited for his reply.

"Um..." Fiona had put him on the spot, apparently something he wasn't used to. She grinned to herself proudly for catching him off guard. "I love fashion as well. Not in a poofter sort of way, just in that I appreciate good taste. My father is also an Earl, like yours, we both have dark curly hair and an opposite gendered sibling."

None of these things seemed terribly significant to her. They did not a friendship make. Fiona was feeling a bit wary about the whole thing, because she knew her mother's intentions and Bobby probably had expectations of her that she would not meet...such as desiring him, in the slightest.

"So?" She balked.

"So, your parents and mine have decided we'd be a good match." Bobby got straight to the point, Fiona had to admire him for that, although she obviously disagreed that they were any sort of match. "We should spend some time together to appease them, and who knows? Maybe they'll turn out to be right about the whole thing?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, because I'm sure you are very lovely, but I really doubt my parents have ever been nor will ever be right about anything regarding me."

"Ouch." He clutched his chest, pretending to be wounded before dropping his hand again. "I take it you and your parents don't see eye to eye?"

"You could say that." Fiona responded with a lift of her eyebrows.

Bobby nodded. "Who does, anymore? So many ridiculous expectations, seriously. Sometimes I just wish I would have had a chance to be a child."

"I feel that way too!" She exclaimed, her grin widening. "Maybe you're not half bad, then."

"A little less than half bad, I'd say. So, why don't you give me the grand tour of the manor? I haven't been here since I was a little boy, although I'm not sure you'd even recall..."

"You've been here before?" She hadn't known this.

Bobby assured her that he had, and as she led him toward the door he told her the story of how upset she'd been when, as a child, he'd stolen her favorite unicorn figurine. She gasped because she did remember the story, and hit him, asking why he'd dare do such a thing to a poor little girl. He admitted that Declan had begged him to after giving him the worst sob story ever about how Fiona had ignored him for the "stupid horse" ever since she'd gotten it. Fiona laughed a bit at the story, but wasn't happy that Declan had been brought into this. She ignored that fact and began showing him around. Every little bit he would make comments about things he remembered happening in certain rooms, some of which she remembered, others she did not. When they concluded the tour she stopped outside of one of the spare rooms.

"I believe this is the one you're to be staying in tonight..." Fiona gestured to the door. "How long are you visiting us for?"

"Ah, as long as you'll have me. Probably just the weekend, honestly. I'm supposed to go out with your brother tonight, for drinks. I don't think your parents approve, but they haven't said anything. You're welcome to join us, although I couldn't really picture you in that sort of atmosphere."

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"All I'm saying is you're too good for a place borne from debauchery and alcohol poisoning." Bobby assured her that he meant no harm with his comment.

She laughed. "You're too right with that. Have fun, then."

"Indeed, I shall. I'm going to get changed and meet him out front. I suppose I'll see you at dinner?"

They exchanged their farewells and Fiona found herself drifting around the manor, looking for Imogen. She bumped into Thomas, asking him to direct her to Imogen's room. He looked quite surprised but he did so, and moments later she was knocking on the wooden door to her love's room. It took a minute or so for her to answer, but there she was, standing in the doorway looking...well, she looked perturbed about something.

"What is it? What's happened?" Fiona stepped inside, watching Imogen flutter about the room like a firefly trapped in a jar.

She glanced at Fiona with worried eyes. "It's my father. I've just received this telegram that he's-he's not...going to make it. They say it's a matter of hours and urge me to come visit him while I still have the chance."

"Oh, my god. I am so sorry." She approached the other girl and placed her arms around her, trying to comfort her. She heard Imogen begin to cry, her chin resting on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Imogen pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes dutifully. "Actually. There is something."

"Name it."

"I need to get to the hospital. It's too far to walk, obviously, but...if the car could be brought 'round..."

"Of course. I'll send for it now."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"Can you come with me?" Imogen's voice caught in her throat, and it sounded as if she was being torn apart. Fiona saw the pain on her face and nodded in agreement, seeing no way around it. Of course she had to go with her, she shouldn't be alone right now, everyone else's opinions be damned. "I want you to meet him before he-" She couldn't finish the sentence, but there was no need to.

As Imogen gathered her things, Fiona told her to meet her at the door. She went up and found the driver, asking him to bring the car around. Then she explained to her parents what was happening and surprisingly, they weren't against the idea. They thought it was kind of Fiona to be there for her maid in her time of need, since obviously she had no one else. She stood at the door and waited for the vehicle to pull up front and for Imogen to appear beside her. The car came before Imogen did, but moments later the girl managed to make it.

"Sorry, I...I had a bit of a break down." She explained. She wasn't handling this well, she wasn't close to her mother and didn't have any other family besides her father. Losing him was going to be hard on her. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, thanking Fiona when she offered her a handkerchief. She blew her nose before glancing at the other girl apologetically. "Alright. I'm ready." Imogen told her, pocketing the handkerchief as Fiona obviously wouldn't want it back right now.

Fiona took Imogen's arm and together they made their way to the idling car. Fiona felt Imogen shaking against her and she helped her into the back, sliding in beside of her. She had already explained to the chauffeur where they were going and so after they got in, the car immediately started off toward their destination. The drive gave Fiona time to comfort the other girl, and because she was hyper-focused on calming Imogen down, she didn't have time to be nervous about meeting her father.

The nerves didn't bother her until she stepped into the hospital, asking the nearest doctor where Louis Moreno's bed was. The doctor gave them a grave look and directed them to a bed that was surrounded by a long curtain. That couldn't be good. He explained to a teary-eyed Imogen that he only had mere moments left of his life, and gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving her to her goodbyes. Imogen stood by him and held out her hand for Fiona. The older girl took it effortlessly and looked down at the ailing man, who was pale and sweaty.

"Father...I want you to meet someone." He glanced up at them and smiled for a moment before having a bout of horrible coughs. "This is Fiona. She's a Lady at the house where I work. We've become very close. I, I don't want to upset you while you're-not well-but I need to tell you this. I can't...Fiona and I are together. As in, together, together. I'd say lovers, but we haven't-anyway..I know that it's unheard of and unholy and all these other things but I just want you to know and I want you to still love me, because I'm still your daughter and I love you so much."

"Are you..." He coughed fitfully. "Happy?" It seemed like an extreme effort to even say three words. Imogen nodded very quickly, tightening her grip on Fiona's hand.

"Very. She makes me feel special, like you always have."

He attempted to say something else, but to no avail. Fiona looked down at him, trying not to get emotional. It was hard, seeing him this way, a man she barely knew. But he was important to Imogen and he was dying and knowing that made her feel horribly sad.

"I promise you, sir, I'll take care of your daughter. We're..I think we're fixing to run away together, start a new life. It sounds crazy, I haven't known her long, but I want to spend my life with her. I can't imagine anyone else making me feel this way." Fiona told him, wanting him to know what they would be doing and assuring him that she cared about her immensely.

"Love...her?" His words were barely distinguishable and he continued coughing, sputtering, blood in his hands as he tried to cover his mouth.

Fiona gazed at Imogen for a second and then back to her father. "I do."

"Very..." Imogen leaned down, crying hard. "Good." He closed his eyes, his head dropping onto the pillow. A soft grunting noise escaped his mouth. Letting out a sob, Imogen reached for his hand.

"Wake up, please, wake up..." She gripped his hand hard, trying to force him to open his eyes again, so that she could see his matching brown eyes again. She wanted to hear his voice, feel his arms around her, but she knew seeing him there crumpled and old, he was gone. He seemed to accept her though, even to the end his love was unconditional. Imogen dropped his hand and moved away, her knees giving out. She landed on the floor and cried out, Fiona dropping down beside of her to smooth back her hair, to try to help in any way she could.

At least now they had a plan. They were going to run away together. They didn't know when yet or what they were going to do, but they would discuss it and they would carry it out. As long as they had each other, they would be okay.


	9. All that's left to do is run

The days following Louis Moreno's death were by no means easy. Imogen found herself barely able to leave her bed, let alone to do her duties as Fiona's maid. She was newly broken and without reason to go on, as the entire reason she'd gotten this job was to pay for her father's medical expenses. Sure, she had been able to pay for the funeral but after that, what was the point? Fiona had abandoned talks of running away for now, trying to be sensitive to Imogen's needs. She barely left her bedside during that time, much to the disapproval of her family members. It was five days past that grim day when Fiona finally said something.

"Immy," She began, using the nickname she'd grown accustomed to using over the past few days. It seemed to calm her somehow, and now she couldn't break herself of the habit. "Have you thought any more about our plans?"

Imogen pulled herself up in bed and leaned her head against the wall. She clenched her jaw resolutely, and nodded. "I have. And we should. Soon. Before anything else horrible happens. Do you have any solid ideas yet about carrying it out?"

"Well, I figured I could bribe the chauffeur, that shouldn't prove too difficult. Also I'd leave a note for my family explaining all the details of what has happened, including what Declan did to me. They have a right to know what a monster their son is. Then you and I will get a ride to the nearest train station. We'll pick a place, doesn't matter where, and start over. I'll find a job as a seamstress, put my sewing skills to work. And you can be a maid with the reference I will convince Thomas to give you. Or any other job to your liking, really. I think we shall do quite well."

Fiona was proud of how much she had thought about the matter. While Imogen had grieved, she thought of nothing else but what they would do when they ran away. She even had one or two towns picked out but she didn't want to make all the decisions regarding their future. Because in their future together, they would finally be equal.

Imogen seemed surprised at the extent to which Fiona had planned. "But what about living arrangements?"

"I hate to do this, but I've got quite a few things I could pawn, and I have quite a bit of money as well, we could stay in a motel until we gathered up enough to buy a small place." She really had planned everything.

Fiona settled onto the bed beside of her love, placing her arm around her shoulder. Imogen sighed and let her head drop onto Fiona's shoulder. "We're really doing this, huh?" For the first time in days, she saw a smile on the other girl's face.

"We're really doing this." She confirmed, matching her grin and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "How soon, d'you think? Fiona asked suddenly, uncertain as to when Imogen would want to leave.

"Right away."

"Today?" Her eyes widened, she hadn't even begun getting her stuff ready.

"Tomorrow."

"If that's the case, I need to go and get my things ready. I also need to talk to Thomas and to the chauffeur and write the letter. I've got a lot to do, my goodness." Fiona detangled herself from Imogen's limbs and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the lips. "And you, my darling, pack your things and then relax. It's going to be alright." She assured before getting up from the bed. She stared longingly at her love for a moment and then left the room, heading to the staff lounge to look for the two gentleman whom would assure that things went smoothly.

Fiona found the chauffeur first. Harold was a tall, skinny chap with pale white skin and long black hair. He was sitting at the table eating some jam and bread when she interrupted him. He wiped his mouth, looking at her with shock. He apparently hadn't expected to run into one of the Ladies of the house down here.

"Don't be alarmed. Harold, is it?" He nodded, surprised she actually knew his name. He had driven her plenty of times, but never knew she paid him any mind. "Well, Harold, I'm offering you a good sum of money to do me a favour. You see," She dropped her voice. "I'm planning on running away tomorrow. Imogen and I both, we're leaving, and we'd like you to take us to the train station. Please don't say anything to anyone about our arrangement. They will find out soon enough, as I will be leaving a note, but you should not be punished. I will reward you greatly, I've got this cheque from my father's book-I'll make it out to you right now should you agree."

"I-are you joking?" Harold choked.

Fiona chuckled at him. "I assure you I am not." She pulled the cheque from her bag along with a pen, glancing at Harold. "Would a thousand pounds be plenty?"

Harold had never had that much money in his life. He nodded profusely, unable to believe this was really happening. With a swish of her pen, Fiona wrote out the cheque and forged her father's signature. She handed it over to Harold with a grin.

"You won't regret this. Five a.m. tomorrow, we shall meet you out front." She paused, thinking for a moment about the car and the noise it made. "It would be best if you started it in the garage, then pushed it up front, so the family wouldn't hear it. I'm going to talk to Thomas, I'm sure he'll help you."

Holding the cheque in his hand as if it were made of gold, Harold beamed at her. "It would be my pleasure," He cried, tears of joy coming to his green eyes. "I will see you then, m'lady." He bowed several times and then left the table, practically running through the hallway.

Fiona laughed a bit, amused at his reaction and then set out for Thomas' office, which was located just down the hall. She stopped outside the door and knocked firmly.

"Come in." His voice was stern, expecting one of his staff members and not a member of the family. When she came in she closed the door behind her, and Thomas glanced up with a soft 'ahh.' "What could I do for you, m'lady?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She stepped closer and sat down in the chair across from his desk. He had been apparently counting their wine supply or some such, and he put down the wine glass and his pen, looking at her with an eager expression. Surely he was wondering what she was doing in his office. Fiona crossed her legs and cleared her throat.

"It's a private matter, of utmost importance. I trust you, Thomas, with my life. I am about to carry out a remarkable scheme, and I need your help in any way possible."

"Well, I daresay you've caught my attention. Continue."

She smiled proudly. "Do you remember when I asked you about the impropriety of friendship between a maid and her lady, and you agreed with me that there was no such thing? Say the friendship went further than...friendship. Say the women developed romantic feelings toward one another. What would you think of that?"

Thomas coughed, covering his mouth as he did so. He looked away for a moment, thinking. It was a lot for him to take in, and it was several minutes before he responded, making Fiona more anxious by the second.

"I am not one to judge, Lady Fiona, you of all people know that. Surely it's unexpected and u...uncustomary, but-well, you've always been an unusual individual, ever since you were a little girl." He stopped to stare at her intensely. "Your hypothetical situation, it has happened, yes? And I'm assuming your scheme has something to do with continuing your, um, intimacy with...her, am I correct?"

"Yes-it's a horribly long tale, Thom, truly it is. But we've fallen in love. I know that I'm not safe here. My brother has done horrible things to me since he found out, and such things will only continue should I live in this household." Fiona explained passionately, Thomas listening as she did so. "I have devised a plan, that tomorrow, Imogen and I will be driven to the train station by Harold. I've already talked with him and paid him off. I'm to leave a letter of explanation on my pillow, but they won't have found it until I'm already gone."

Thomas nodded in understanding. "I see, and where do I come in?"

Fiona took a breath. "You would get some of your staff to help Harold in the morning, to push the car so that my parents and brother don't hear it when it starts. And then once Imogen and I get settled somewhere, you will give her a shining reference so that she can get a new job. It's not much, but I understand that I'm still asking a lot of you and your staff. My parents don't have to know you were involved, and even if they did, they shan't fire you. You're irreplaceable."

"I will help you, Lady Fiona. I will help you because I see the look of love in your eyes, and I feel the sadness in your heart, and I know you cannot be happy here. You always were destined for greater things." He stood up. "You have great challenges ahead of you. But with Imogen by your side, I believe you will do quite well for yourself. Both of you might have to work to the bone, but your love will be enough to keep you happy, in the end. At least that's what I hope. Just know, that you will most likely never be able to return to your family. Once the choice is made, you can't go back. Do you understand?"

Fiona was overwhelmed by the power in his words. The fact that he had so much faith in her was both alarming and wonderful. She threw her arms around him and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, smelling his cologne as she did so. "I understand, Thomas. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." She cried against him and he smoothed back her hair, smiling.

"There, there, child. You already have." Fiona pulled away and he continued on, explaining to her that she had repaid him already just by being able to watch her grow up.

"Seeing you throughout the years has brought me immense joy. I've seen you blossom and grow into a beautiful young woman with strong convictions. You are incredibly brave to be doing what you're doing. Most would call it reckless. I think otherwise. I admire you, ever so much, and it is the least I can do to give you this favour, in repayment for allowing me to watch you turn into the most wonderful individual I've ever known. I will write the reference and you may take it with you, and please, child, write to me to let me know how you're getting along. You can use a pseudonym, I will know it's you. I'd know your handwriting anywhere."

There were tears in both of their eyes and they embraced once again before pulling apart. Thomas pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote out a lengthy, positive reference for Imogen and one for Fiona as well, which she hadn't asked for. He handed them over and she placed them in her bag, thanking him once again.

"Be well, Fiona. I hope to see you again someday."

Those were his parting words. She went upstairs and packed away as much stuff as she could muster, placing the valuable items in her bag and only taking the essential other items. It was unusual, but she would have to go about the rest of her night as usual and then she would write her letter this evening, so that she had it for the morning. Fiona was nervous. She hoped she could carry this out without everything going awry. But Thomas' words steadied her-he seemed to believe in her even more than she did in herself, and with his help and the rest of the staff's, they would succeed.

She went to dinner and acted pleasant, conversing with her parents, her brother, Holly and Bobby. It was a shame things had to be with this way, but she didn't see any other choice. Fiona excused herself from conversation and was about to head back to her room when someone grabbed her arm. Spinning around, her heart beat wildly in her chest, fearing that it was her brother fixing for a second round of what he'd done to her before. But it was Holly. She relaxed.

"I'd like to speak with you, privately for a moment." She said in a hushed whisper. Fiona nodded and they went off into another room, closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" Fiona asked, sensing an urgency to Holly's tone.

The redhead regarded her with an uncertain expression. "I...confronted Declan. I know, I shouldn't have-he got violent with me." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a sizable bruise. "But he admitted to it. He admitted to doing those things with you. I broke it off with him. I leave tonight. We're going to tell them the engagement's off, as soon as I join them in the library. I just thought I should say goodbye, since I doubt I'll ever see you again."

Fiona sighed and immediately brought Holly into a hug. "You're right about that. You may be leaving tonight, but I'm going in the morning."

"Are you really?" She questioned when they broke away from the embrace. "With the maid?"

"None other. It's all planned out. I was just going upstairs to write the farewell letter to my parents. Don't worry, I'll tell them what he did to us. They need to know." Fiona said seriously, squeezing Holly's hand. "You know, I always thought you deserved better than him."

Holly chuckled lightly despite the situation. "What? Like you?"

"Perhaps..." Fiona laughed along with her. "Promise me you'll find a better man than him."

"I promise you I will. Do you know where you'll be staying yet? I'd like to write to you if I could."

"Not just yet, but give me yours and I will write you." Holly J rattled off her home address and Fiona put it in her memory, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek and a slight wave before she went upstairs.

Immediately upon reaching her bedroom she wrote down the address Holly had given her, and then set out to write the letter. It took her a good bit of time, she wanted her writing to look nice and she felt she had a lot to say. She rang the bell for Imogen to help her undress, leaving the letter on the table as the girl aided her for the last time in the removal of her clothes.

"I want you to read it, before you go." Fiona told her and Imogen agreed. When she'd finished, she picked the letter up off the table and began to read it.

_Dearest mother and father,_

I know this may come as a shock to you, but I've run away. Please, do not panic, as I am not alone. I have my maid with me and we are starting a new life together. It is difficult to explain the culmination of events that have led me to this point, but I will do my best to try.

All my life I've felt a part of me was missing. I didn't know what that part was until I realized something about myself. I've never been attracted to a man and I never will. That might be hard for you to accept, but that's who I am. Instead of men, I experience an attraction to other women. I know that if you knew of this, you would disapprove and I would bring ruin upon this family. I do not wish to do that.

Only a fair few know of my peculiar attraction to girls. One of them is Declan. When I told him, he had the most violent of reactions. I suppose he had good intentions, but his method of helping me was extremely disturbing. I do not wish to rehash all the details with you, as I'm sure it is hard enough to hear what your son is capable of, but he believed that if he took advantage of me sexually, that he could make me feel an attraction to him. I do not excuse what he has done on the account of trying to help, because even so, what he did to me has changed my life forever. I cannot look at him without feeling sick, and I revile him so. Your son is a monster of a different sort than I. Holly knew, as well, and I told her of what he did. It was this that caused her to end the engagement with him, along with his own violence toward her.

I believe that I have a fine future ahead of me. It might not be what you wished for me, but it is what I want all the same. I love Imogen Moreno as I've never loved anyone before. And best of all, she loves me too. So we're starting our life together now and I hope some day you will find it in your heart to forgive me.

All my best,  
Your daughter,  
Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne


	10. Long live all the magic we made

Nerves pervaded their bodies as both girls tried their best to fall asleep that night. Fiona spent most of the evening tossing and turning, going over the details in her mind. Imogen laid in bed and pictured their future together, which had grown to include a kitten that she had invented purely out of hope. She told herself that she would ask Fiona in the morning if they could get a kitten, because she'd always loved animals and she would love to share something living with her. Both of them slept for a mere hour or two and when the sun began to rise, so did they.

As planned, Harold had already brought the car out front with the help of Thomas and some of the other male staff members. Fiona, with the aid of one of the footmen, brought down her luggage. Imogen had far less to bring with her. They loaded their things into the car and Fiona remembered the letter, hurrying upstairs to place it on her pillow, folding it and writing "To my parents" on the outside. She glanced back at her bedroom, realizing this would be the last time she was ever here, and snuck to her parent's room, opening the door a crack so that she could look at them one last time. She whispered a goodbye and threw a rude gesture toward Declan's closed door before heading back out to the idling vehicle. Once inside, she and Imogen embraced, looking forward to what lay ahead of them.

Harold drove them to the train station as Fiona had insisted, and helped the girls unload their things. He and Imogen kept watch while Fiona bought the train tickets, to a place called Abernathy. It was the next train and one of the places near the top of her list. They bid adieu to the chauffeur and not long after, were boarding the train with their luggage, prepared to leave everything behind them.

Of course, Harold returned to the house just before the family awoke. It was an hour or two after their escape that the Earl and Countess arose from bed, and several hours after that when they found Fiona's letter. When their daughter didn't come down for breakfast for the second time in two days, the Countess went upstairs to check on her. She gasped as she entered the room to find Fiona gone, and instantly noticed the slip of paper on her daughter's pillow. She unfolded it and read it slowly, taking in everything that she had to say. By the end, tears filled her eyes along with anger at her daughter, but more than anything, anger toward her son. The Countess came across Declan in the hall but did not show any indication of her knowledge, instead searching out her husband to let him read the atrocity that Fiona had left for them.

"I can't believe this." The Earl announced wearily as he placed the letter down on his desk. He removed his glasses and looked at his wife, his heart heavy in his chest.

"Nor can I," She echoed, leaning her weight onto his shoulder both metaphorically and literally. "What are we to do?"

It was quite a conundrum. Declan was his only son and only heir, unless the Countess could produce another, or Fiona married a man, which at this point, didn't seem likely. They were both astonished and disgusted at what their son had done and neither wanted his horrendous deed to go unpunished. They decided that they would call their son and speak with him, get him to confess what he'd done. He would, undoubtedly, have to be evaluated by medical personnel to determine whether he was mad, and would be placed in either a hospital or a jail, respectively.

The Earl said that he hoped Fiona would write them, so that they could let her know the proceedings, as perhaps she might have to testify against him in court. He also hoped that he could persuade her to marry Bobby, only on paper, to give them a new heir. They had known Bobby ever since he was a child, and had utmost certainty that he would be a great Earl, so long as he was willing to forgo his own inheritance. That wasn't to be a problem, because Bobby had an older brother who would inherit before him and unless he died, Bobby would likely not be the heir to his father's fortune. It would be difficult to convince Fiona, but if they assured her that it was only a marriage by law but not enforced, then perhaps they could get her to agree. After all, an estate needed an heir.

It took much discussion for a decision to be reached, but once it was made, they sent for their son. He joined them in the office with much curiosity in his eyes, as it was unusual for them to wish to speak with him in such a formal manner.

"What is it? Has something happened?" He wondered, his tongue flicking nervously over his lips. Declan's first thought was that perhaps Fiona had committed suicide, his parents had found the body and now were trying to break the news to her dear brother. He didn't vocalize these thoughts, however, but he sensed the grave situation merely by the tones of their voices and the queer look in their eyes.

"Yes, son. Something has. Please, sit down." The Earl urged, and Declan scrambled to take a seat. He looked eagerly at them. "First thing's first. Your sister has..." He paused, and his son leaned forward in his chair, awaiting to hear his words, validation of his own theory. "Unfortunately left us, for good. She's run away."

Declan looked upset. "Oh no." Was he being sincere, or was he a better actor than all of them realized? Fiona had theorized that Declan had good intentions with what he had done, but obviously was quite misled in how he carried out his sick 'cure' for what he deemed as her own sickness. Although his supposed reasoning indicated that he cared for his sister, his methodology was questionable at the very least and this made it difficult to determine how he really felt about Fiona.

His mother gave him a stern glance. "I'm afraid there's more. You see, she's left us a letter-"

Sudden hysterical laughter came from Declan's chapped lips. "Hahaha! A letter! Of course she has! And what does she say in this letter, huh? What exactly did my dear sister tell you, my doting parents, in order for you to regard me in this manner?" He jumped up from the chair, his blue eyes darting from his mother to his father. "Well?" He asked again, more forcefully.

Neither of them had seen this unusual side of their son, but it sent them both on edge. If they hadn't believed Fiona's words fully before, well, they were certainly cemented now.

"Your sister wrote that you forcibly-uh-that you..." Saying the words wasn't easy for the Earl. It made them all the more real.

"That I took advantage of her? That I raped her?" Declan spat, laughing once again. "Did she tell you why?"

"So you admit that you did those things to her?"

"Yes, but did she tell you _why_ I did those things?"

"It matters not why. There is NO good reason for what you did. None. I don't care what you thought, it was wrong. It was disgusting. It was immoral. It was inhuman." His father grabbed him by the shoulders, shouting in his face.

Declan smirked. "You say that, but what I did was no worse than what Fiona has done. Homosexuality is just as wrong, as disgusting, as immoral, as ANIMAL. I was merely trying to make her see that-"

"I'm done listening to your twisted reasoning. There-is-no-excuse!" He grabbed the collar of Declan's shirt and grumbled loudly.

"Careful, father, the staff will hear you, you're not exactly being discreet."

"To hell with discreet! I don't care if they hear us! It's better that they know what a monster you are. You disgust me." Pushing Declan, he released his shirt and gasped, turning around and locking eyes with his wife.

Declan adjusted his shirt and rolled his eyes, walking toward the Countess. "Well, mum? What about you? Do you agree? Or do you think, like I thought, that she's sick? That she needs fixing?"

"She might be, Declan. But you are far more sick than she will ever be. We renounce you from this family, as heir to the manor. We renounce you as our son. This is not the end of it, Declan, this is just the beginning."

Surprised, he took in his mother's words. He hadn't expected her to agree with his father, she had always seemed like the better of them both. But neither of them understood him and if that was the case, he didn't care at all! The inheritance meant nothing to them, they meant nothing to him. He knew what was coming and he didn't even care. Because Declan had lost everything.

Not long after their conversation, the Earl sent Thomas out after the police. They arrived within a few hours, taking Declan away in their car and giving them lots of paperwork to fill out. It was the beginning of quite a long process, but eventually the county would decide Declan's fate, which was unpleasant either way. Either of his punishments would leave him locked up and alone, to think for a very long time about his misguided actions. That night, the Countess wrote Fiona a letter, disappointed when she remembered she had nowhere to send it. She tucked it away for later, hoping desperately that her daughter would write them soon.

_

Epilogue

Imogen smiled at Fiona from her place on the bed, watching as the older girl put their clothes in the cedar dresser they were to share.

"I think I like it here." She murmured happily, looking around at their motel room. It wasn't much by most standards, but it was bigger than her room had been at the manor, and even better, she had Fiona by her side. Her smile could only grow as her girlfriend approached her, wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Fiona echoed, pulling her love protectively against her.

In that moment, they knew for certain that they had made the right choice.


End file.
